


And Just Like That.

by TaurusQueen413



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Dipper Pines, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dipper Pines Has Panic Attacks, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones References, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mob Boss Bill Cipher, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Older Dipper Pines, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Bill Cipher, Praise Kink, Protective Bill Cipher, Size Kink, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Bill Cipher, Voice Kink, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQueen413/pseuds/TaurusQueen413
Summary: Basically, Dipper is an 18 year old twink and in need of money to pay for his college fees, and Bill just so happens to be a rich, Mob boss passing through to collect his dues.A.K.A my wet fever dream I had a couple nights ago.





	And Just Like That.

Dipper felt hands run all over his skin, and he let out a huff of impatience. Said hands slipped down into his pants and began to play with his cock, with was slowly filling with blood. 

A tan face leaned down and brushed cheeks with his, and a pink tongue shot out to lick up his earlobe. 

The face pulled away and Dipper could clearly see it was Bill Cipher, the man who has been harassing his family for the last month. Dipper opened his mouth to say something only to have a pair of soft lips smash against his. Heat spread across his body, and his cock stood to attention. 

"Bill, Bill please, I need it!" The young man whined, adching his hips uk into the tall, slender man, who had a celebratory smirk on his face. 

"Whacha need, Pine tree? Use your words, Xoltl knows you have an abundance of them." His hands wraps teasingly around Dipper's base, stroking ever so slightly, just to get Dip all worked up. 

In a jolt, Dipper woke up to the sound of not onk th his alarm blaring, but his twin sister Mabel, screeching about a summer of romance and fun to her friends Candy and Grenda.  
He groaned and laid on his stomach, only to be greeted with pain spreading from his crotch. He sat up and saw there was a very noticeable tent in his pants, and he knew he couldnt let Mabel see.

He quickly placed his pillow over his lap and rubbed the sleep fom his hazel eyes. Mabel turned around to greet Dipper with a bright and beaming smile. "Hey. DippingDots! You ready to gave a great summer?"

Their parent sent Mabel and Dipper to Oregon a week early, insisting that their finals could just ba taken later, and that it wouldnt matter, though it mattered to Dipper, who refused adamantly about staying atleast until the last two days.  
But their parents weren't having it, and sent their twins on their way.  
Great uncle Ford and Stan were happy to see them, and welcomed them with open arms.

But shortly after their arrival, came a tall young man, no older than 36, demanding to see Stan Pines.   
The man was about 6'3", with perfect skin, which took in a shade of Caramel, and his hair was a bright blonde, so blonde, it just about glowed. His eyes, well the one you could see, was a glittering gold, and the other eye was covered by a black eyepatch and a swath of golden curls.   
He was thin, yet had the body structure of Kit Harrington, which was something Dipper shivered at.   
Long arms leading up to a broad chest, with lead to broad shoulders.   
His body type was similar to an inverted triangle, though it didnt bother Dipper; it looked glorious in his black and yellow suit.   
The man had caught his eye.   
The man introduced himself to Mabel and Dipper as Bill Cipher, a man who was determined to get the money their Great Uncle owed him.   
Stan didnt have the money, so they set up a plan.   
Stan would slowly pay off the money, about 900,000 dollars, and Bill wouldnt have them all killed.  
If Bill came round and the money was ready to be picked up, then he'd leave with a finger or two. 

So stan went into overdrive, working his butt off to keep the payments flooding in. So far, he had paid off 838,00p dollars. 

Dipper, however, couldnt wait till Bill's next visit. He could talk to him and give him food and drink, harping and fawning over Bill like a lovestruck teen. 

He wasnt in love, he told himself and he most certainly told Mabel. 

He just wanted to finally understand why so many people talked so highly of sex. It couldnt be THAT good, could it?   
Either way, Bill's next visit was tomorrow, and Dipper could not wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so sorry for starting off with a smutty beginning like that. I just wanted to catch your attention.   
> Did I get it?   
> Haha!   
> So, Moon Phases is on Hiatus, as I am lacking inspiration.   
> I am currently in the Gravity Falls fandom, and so you should be expecting an influx of Gravity Falls related things.   
> Ta ta!


End file.
